What Are Sister For
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Faye was Blackwell's other child. This is basically just a sisters moment between her and Cassie.


What Are Sisters For?

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Circle.

Faye ran out of her house not really sure where she was going. She didn't know what to do? Just hours ago she had been kind of happy at the thought that John Blackwell might be her father. That she could get the solo magic she had wanted since being bound. She had jumped in front of that motorcycle and held out her hand. As it came at her she felt it. The magic, but it didn't feel like the magic she was used to. This felt different. Darker probably. Then the motorcycle had exploded completely right in front of her. Callum was dead and the crystal had rolled until it was right between her and Diana.

Callum had been a jerk, but Faye couldn't actually believe she had killed him. She remembered Diana's face as she picked up the crystal. The stupid thing had been completely unharmed by Faye's magical blast. "Did you mean to do that?" Diana asked. Faye shook her head. She had still been too shocked to talk. She had only wanted to stop Callum not kill him. "How is that even possible?'

At that moment Cassie had run to them. "What happened?" Cassie asked and then looked at Faye. At that moment the girl had gotten it, but neither said anything.

Then Faye had went home and had an encounter with her mom. Dawn Chamberlain had just started yelling at Faye, what about Faye still didn't know. All Faye had wanted to do was go to bed and forget about everything. Forget she was John Blackwell's daughter and now had dark magic. She had gotten pissed at her mom and the next thing she knew she was choking her mom with magic. It took a while, but Faye finally stopped.

Dawn had looked at her shocked. "Fay..." But Faye hadn't waited for Dawn to complete whatever she was going to say. Faye had run out of the house and hadn't stopped running until she was around the block.

Faye wanted to cry, but if she did in public it would ruin her reputation. She had wanted solo magic so bad, but this wasn't what she wanted. This magic was dark and evil. She wanted the power she had before back. She wanted the power she had before they bound the Circle. At least when she used that power, even when she messed up like with the storm or almost killing Sally, it hadn't felt bad. This power was overwhelming. It was dark. It was evil.

She didn't know how it happened. She didn't really remembering walking this way but she found herself in front of Cassie's house. Faye looked at the front door. Why was she here? Then the answer came to Faye. Cassie had the same magic. Faye had made fun of Cassie not wanting her power, but now Faye understood. She understood how evil this power was. How it could take you over. Cassie was the only one who could understand and know what Faye was feeling. Cassie had learned how to control her power to some degree. Maybe she could help Faye. Did Faye really want to do this though?

"What are you doing here?" Faye heard the voice from behind her and turned around. Cassie was standing there. "Thought you would be off creating tornados or something." Neither girl had said anything to each other about the fact that they were sisters yet.

"I..." Faye paused not sure she wanted to tell Cassie this. "I nearly choked my mom to death." Cassie didn't seem surprised by the information. "The magic, it just took over."

'I know," Cassie said. "You want to come in."

Cassie held up her keys looking for the right one to unlock the door. "Where were you?"

"With Diana. Went to find out why she was late. Told me it as because she was with Grant and then said she wanted out after everything with the witch hunters were over." Cassie told Faye.

"Out?" Faye questioned.

"Of the Circle. At least for a while. I mean come on. She put us together and now she wants to leave." Cassie finally found the key and went to unlock the door to find it already unlocked. "That's weird."

Cassie opened the door and walked in followed by Faye. "Grandma,' Cassie called out looking around. She went to the kitchen to find her grandmother and Faye went into the living room. That's where Faye saw Jane Blake lying on the floor. Right away Faye knew she was dead. There was no question about it. "Grandma." Cassie called still unaware that Faye had found the body. Faye was too shocked to call to the girl. Cassie walked in and then looked at where Faye was looking. "Grandma."

Cassie went to run to her grandmother, but Faye reacted quickly and held the girl back. "Let me go. I have to help her."

"Cassie, there is no helping her. She's dead," Faye said pulling Cassie away.

"No! No! NOOOO," Cassie screamed and suddenly glass started to shatter. Faye nearly got hit with a piece of glass as Cassie fell to the floor and cried. "No, she can't be . No, not again." Faye had never seen Cassie break down before. Then again the two had barely spent anytime together and hadn't really been on the best of terms.

The windows stopped shattering and Faye lead a crying Cassie up the stairs and into her bedroom. Then Faye called over to the police. It had taken a while for the police to come, but afterwards the body was taken away and Faye told the police what had happened that her and Cassie had walked in and found the body. The cops wanted to talk to Cassie, but Faye had told them the girl wasn't really up to it. She had just lost her mom not long ago and her grandmother had been her only family. Faye was able to answer all their questions including where Cassie had been that night

"Do you think someone killed her?" Faye had no doubt that Jane Blake had been killed. She saw the device witch hunters used to kill witches. She wasn't dumb, but there was no way the police would know that.

"No, she was old. It was probably a heart attack or something," the cop answered. It seemed like hours later, but really only had been minutes before everyone was gone.

Faye walked back upstairs to find Cassie in her bed crying. "Everyone is gone," Faye told Cassie. The girl nodded.

"I should have been down there when they took the body," Cassie mumbled.

"You didn't have to see that. Trust me," Faye said remembering seeing as her grandfather's body was carted away. Her grandfather who she had loved, but she knew Cassie's situation wasn't the same. Faye still had her mom, but the only family Cassie had left was a father who had not only abandoned her for 16 years, but also lied to her. Faye was after all his daughter and John Blackwell had told Cassie he loved Amelia more then anything. Dawn Chamberlain's diary disproved that though.

Faye then realized something. John Blackwell wasn't the only family Cassie had left. Cassie had a sister. A big sister. She had Faye. Faye bite her lip not too sure how to handle this situation. After all the two hadn't had the best relationship since Cassie arrived at Chance Harbor. The two were constantly fighting with each other over little things and lately those things had been Jake. Even though Cassie hadn't seemed to want the boy Faye had never let it go. Could Faye really help Cassie at all or would it be better if she left?

"Cassie," Faye said causing the girl to look at her. "I'm sorry about everything I've said to you since you arrived." An apology seemed to be the best way to start any new relation with the girl.

"Why?" Cassie asked. Faye signed. It was clear Cassie wasn't making this easy and Faye didn't blame her. Cassie was upset about her grandmother right now and the fact was Faye had been a complete bitch to her didn't help.

"Look, Cassie your my little sister. I'm your big sister. Can we just forget the past and start over?" Faye sat on the bed and then suddenly Cassie had jumped on her crying into her shoulder. Faye put an arm around the girl not knowing what else to do.

Faye just sat there letting the girl cry. She didn't know what else to do. After a while Cassie stopped crying and looking down Faye realized she was asleep. Faye laid Cassie down on the bed and put the covers over her. Then she stood there not knowing what else to do. She had two choices. She could either stay here and wait for Cassie to get up or leave. The second choice wasn't looking that great. If she left she had no idea where she would go. She wasn't ready to return home yet. She didn't know how to explain what happened to her mom and didn't want to face Dawn Chamberlain yet. That meant she couldn't go home. She could always go to Melissa's house. Her best friend was always willing to put her up in the past, but Melissa had kind of freaked out after she realized Faye had killed Callum. She doubted Melissa wanted to see her right now and besides that was always the first place her mother went to look for her. Faye shook her head. She had to stay at Cassie's house. One reason was her mother would never think of looking for her here and the other reason was Faye didn't really want to leave Cassie alone after finding her grandmothers body.

With that decided Faye choose to lay down next to her sister and went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning Cassie was already up looking at her. "You stayed," Cassie said and Faye nodded. "I would never have expected you to be a good big sister."

Faye shrugged. Truthfully she was surprising herself with how good of a big sister she had become. She had never really believed she would have been a good big sister if her mother had more children. She always imagine herself as the big sister who would torture her younger siblings, but apparently she had a soft spot for people blood related to her. "People are surprising," Faye said.

"So did you mean it?" Cassie asked confusing Faye. "When you said you were sorry. That you wanted to start over. Did you mean all that or did you say it because we had just found my grandmothers body?"

"I meant it." Cassie gave Faye a look. "What? I can't be nice?"

"Well before tonight I didn't think so, but you've been surprising me." Cassie gave Faye a hug surprising the girl. "Thank you so much for last night. It was really helpful." Faye nodded as Cassie got off the bed. "I have to plan a funeral and stuff again." Cassie looked like she was about cry again and Faye couldn't take that again.

"Well that's easier then what I have to do. I have to some how explain to my mom how I almost choked her to death with my mind." Faye hoped that might cheer Cassie up just a little. It did because Faye saw a small smile come onto Cassie's face.

"Okay your right that's harder." Cassie admitted. "We both have to work on controlling our dark magic."

"And find out what our father is really up to." Faye noticed Cassie looked down at her feet as Faye said this. Faye knew Cassie wanted to be able to believe the man, but things just weren't adding up. "You know we can't really believe everything he has been saying. He has to be up to something." Cassie nodded knowing Faye was right. "Hey we can do this all together as sisters."

Cassie nodded. "First we need breakfast." She said as she walked out of the room followed by Faye. "So should I keep this a secret?"

"What?" Faye asked as she looked through Cassie's kitchen.

"That the big bad Faye Chamberlain is actually a very sweet and caring big sister." Faye gave Cassie a look. Cassie laughed at the stare Faye gave her. "Oh come on I was just kidding. Your secret is safe with me."

"Better be kid. Remember your not the only one with dark magic anymore."

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt our little sister would you?" Cassie gave Faye a pout and Faye had to look away. 'Damn does Cassie have an older brother or sister that we don't know about? She's way too good at this annoying younger sibling thing.' Faye thought to herself and laughed as she sat down at the table to eat breakfast with Cassie.

If you had told Faye Chamberlain a week ago that she would be sitting at the Blake kitchen table with Cassie Blake truthfully happy that the younger girl was her sister Faye would have told you that you were nuts. She would have thought there was no way that even if it was true that that she would be happy about it, but now she was. Things had changed for Faye since her dark magic was released. Just a little dark magic can certainly change things for a person. Just ask Faye Chamberlain because the rest of her life was different after that night.

AN: okay this is just a really I don't know lame one shot I thought of one night. I think it's because I kind of wanted Faye to be Blackwell's other child. I knew it was either going to be Faye or Diana and wasn't upset it was Diana, but I think it would have been cool if it was Faye. So I just wrote this.

Now onto bad news. As some of you might know I have written a lot of Secret Circle one shots this summer, well summer is over. I'm back at school. That means my fan fiction writing has to be put down to a minimum. That basically means there will be no more one shots until I have off again. All my fan fic writing has to go to The Secret Circle Project, a project I am apart of where fans are writing their own season 2, and my multiple chapter fiction Pretty Little Witches, a Pretty Little Liars and Secret Circle cross over. Please check out both fictions and remember to review. Also tell me what you thought of this one shot.


End file.
